


And then he owns you

by maggie33



Category: HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Bo Xiang kissed him hard and Zhi Gang’s lips parted willingly. Zhi Gang moaned. Yes, he wanted, too... Oh, how much he wanted...
Relationships: Lu Zhi Gang/Sun Bo Xiang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	And then he owns you

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta-reader Rei.

Bo Xiang came and Zhi Gang followed soon after. He gasped, his body tensing as the orgasm hit him. He tightened his legs around Bo Xiang’s hips to keep him there as the warm wave of pleasure spread through his body. When his body relaxed and his legs fell open, Bo Xiang withdrew carefully and got rid of the condom. He returned to the bed and collapsed on Zhi Gang with a satisfied sigh. Zhi Gang smiled and stroked Bo Xiang’s short hair in a light caress. Bo Xiang made a sound very much like a low, contented purr. Zhi Gang laughed, his fingers sliding lower, caressing the warm skin of Bo Xiang’s neck and back. Bo Xiang murmured something unintelligible against Zhi Gang’s neck. For a while he just rested like that, accepting the petting, his body pressing Zhi Gang to the bed like the sweetest weight.

Later, after cleaning up, they lay side by side just enjoying the closeness. Bo Xiang was playing with Zhi Gang’s fingers in an absent-minded way, a blissful smile on his face. Zhi Gang liked to observe him like that, when his boyfriend was so quiet and happy. Tenderness and love and a feeling of belonging mixed in Zhi Gang’s mind in that overwhelming but also incredibly rewarding way that made his heart feel as if it was going to burst from happiness. 

Bo Xiang turned on his right side, his hand moving upwards on Zhi Gang’s arm, caressing his skin gently. He pressed a kiss to Zhi Gang’s neck. Zhi Gang sighed with pleasure, his skin already tingling. Bo Xiang grinned in response with that smug but somehow still cute grin he had when he made Zhi Gang react exactly the way he wanted him to. His fingers wandered over Zhi Gang’s torso and then lower and lower with feather-light touches, drawing circles on Zhi Gang’s skin and sparking a new wave of heat in his body.

He pulled Zhi Gang closer, his knee pushing slowly but firmly between Zhi Gang’s thighs. Zhi Gang’s spent cock twitched when his boyfriend’s thigh rubbed against it. Zhi Gang let out a deep breath, a shiver of anticipation running down his spine. Bo Xiang’s hand sneaked in between their bodies. He brought Zhi Gang to full hardness with a few sure strokes. He knew Zhi Gang’s body so well now, it was exhilarating.

“I want to go again,” Bo Xiang said, voice thick with lust.

Zhi Gang let out a deep, shaky breath. Bo Xiang was looking at him, eyes dark and hungry. He was half-lying on Zhi Gang now. His hand was splayed on Zhi Gang’s chest, his thumb stroking the hollow of Zhi Gang’s throat. Bo Xiang was hard again, too, and the feel of him, hot and heavy against his hip filled Zhi Gang’s veins with fire. Zhi Gang swallowed, his throat tight, hesitation fighting with craving in his mind.

“Say yes,” Bo Xiang demanded.

Zhi Gang shivered at the commanding tone of his voice.

“Yes,” he sighed. “Yes,” he repeated louder, desire making his voice hoarse.

Bo Xiang smiled winningly and rewarded him with a deep, intense kiss. He lay fully on top of Zhi Gang. He pushed his thigh between Zhi Gang’s legs, spreading them easily, his hand wandering between their bodies, brushing against Zhi Gang’s cock and then lower, between his buttocks. Zhi Gang trembled. But one more thing to take care of first. He raised his hand in the direction of the bedside table.

“Wait, Bo Xiang, you have to...” he started to say.

Bo Xiang caught Zhi Gang’s hand and pressed it to the bed.

“No, like that,” he said. “I want to feel you. Like the first time, remember?”

Zhi Gang’s breath caught in his throat. A powerful wave of desire made his body shiver, flashes of arousing memories making it suddenly very hard to think. A fleeting thought ran through his mind that they couldn’t, that they shouldn’t, that he should... and it disappeared under the skillful touch of his boyfriend’s fingers. 

Bo Xiang kissed him hard and Zhi Gang’s lips parted willingly. Zhi Gang moaned. Yes, he wanted, too... Oh, how much he wanted... It felt like fire in his veins. The kissing and the touching and the feeling of Bo Xiang’s body on his, this now familiar but always so wonderfully exciting feeling, made it difficult to remember why he wanted to protest just minutes ago. It didn’t seem so important now. What’s important was parting his legs wider, letting Bo Xiang settle between them.

His boyfriend smiled approvingly at this silent agreement and rose on his knees a little. Zhi Gang’s body tensed in delightful anticipation as Bo Xiang’s body towered over him. They both moaned when their hard cocks rubbed wetly against each other.

And Zhi Gang wanted so many things all at once now. He wanted to be kissed again, and he put his arms around Bo Xiang, pulling his head down and claiming his lips again. His heart was pounding, rising arousal chasing away the last rational thoughts from his head. There was only thirst and need left. It felt good to surrender like that, to be swept away with passion and love. To give his all and have it accepted gladly.

 _You belong to me now_ , Bo Xiang had said on the bridge on New Year’s Eve. And Zhi Gang wanted nothing more than to belong to someone. He didn’t want to admit it even to himself at first that he enjoyed all those little possessive gestures – a palm against his neck, fingers pressing gently but firmly, or an arm around his waist on the street, or the sudden embrace that kept him immobile until Bo Xiang let him go. Every one of them saying clearly “you’re mine.” And he loved that and he finally stopped fighting with himself about it.

Bo Xiang reached for the lube and slicked his cock. He positioned himself between Zhi Gang’s legs, his hand brushing lightly against Zhi Gang’s cock, stroking it a few times, making Zhi Gang gasp. He braced himself with left hand on the bed and pushed inside in one smooth stroke. Zhi Gang groaned, his fingers tightening on Bo Xiang’s arms. He closed his eyes succumbing to the feeling of being taken like that, memories of their first time playing in his head in vivid colors. Until Bo Xiang hit that spot inside him and all the memories scattered, leaving only the overwhelming pleasure of here and now. And the need for more.

Bo Xiang started moving in a steady, even rhythm.

“Look at me,” he demanded.

Zhi Gang opened his eyes. Bo Xiang was looking at him with an intense possessiveness that was making Zhi Gang’s head spin. He raised his head and kissed Bo Xiang hard. He slid his hand lower, pressing it against Bo Xiang’s buttock, urging him with a gesture to go deeper and harder. Bo Xiang groaned against his mouth. Zhi Gang could feel his muscles trembling, his skin taut under Zhi Gang’s palm.

It felt heavenly. Soon Zhi Gang experienced that delightful feeling of being so close to coming that it seemed one more push would send him over the edge. He wanted to find release, but he also wanted to prolong the sensation. To stay for a little longer like that, on the verge, each hard thrust dragging out desperate moans from his lips. He could feel pleasure building inside more and more and more, until it became almost unbearable.

Bo Xiang’s hand wandered lower, his fingers stroking Zhi Gang’s stomach, his intent clear. Zhi Gang grabbed Bo Xiang’s hand and stopped it.

“No,” he said in a breathy voice. “Not yet.”

Bo Xiang’s fingers tightened on his momentarily, a delighted smile on his face, before he let go of Zhi Gang’s hand. He braced himself with the bed on both hands and pushed harder. Zhi Gang cried out at the sensation. He closed his arms around Bo Xiang’s back pulling him closer for one more kiss. He lost himself in the kiss and in the rhythm of their bodies moving together in perfect harmony. It was as if he could feel everything more intensely now – the hard muscles of Bo Xiang’s thighs against his, Bo Xiang’s skin warm and smooth under his fingers, Bo Xiang’s lips claiming his in a rough kiss. Each thrust brought him closer and closer until it was impossible to hold out any longer. Zhi Gang slipped his hand between their bodies. He didn’t need much. Two strokes and he was coming, moaning loudly, his moans swallowed by Bo Xiang’s mouth. Familiar, euphoric warmth pooled through him, his head falling back onto the bed, his eyes closing in bliss.

Bo Xiang was bracing himself on the bed on his left elbow, and his right hand tightened on Zhi Gang’s thigh keeping him in that position. His thrusts were getting stronger and quicker, but he kept the even rhythm. But Zhi Gang knew all the signs so very well now. He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t last very long and he knew what would send him over the edge. He raised his head again.

“I belong to you,“ he whispered into Bo Xiang’s ear.

Bo Xiang shivered and groaned. After one more thrust he came, too, his fingers digging into Zhi Gang’s thigh with a force that would leave bruises later for sure. Zhi Gang liked that feeling. It felt like a mark of belonging.

Bo Xiang stilled for a moment, panting. Then he withdrew and dropped heavily on Zhi Gang’s body. Zhi Gang closed his arms tightly around Bo Xiang’s body, hoping to convey with the gesture what he was too overwhelmed to say with words. _I love you_ , he thought. And _please don’t ever leave me._

Later, after a shower, Zhi Gang was lying on his back, tired and aching a little, but in that pleasant, satisfied way. His boyfriend was pressed against his side, already asleep, his head pressed against Zhi Gang’s neck, his hair tickling Zhi Gang’s chin a little. Zhi Gang started stroking Bo Xiang’s head lightly, enjoying the feel of the short, spiky hair against his fingers. Bo Xiang let out a soft sigh and moved in his sleep, his legs tangling with Zhi Gang’s. Zhi Gang could feel his body moving in the rhythm of Bo Xiang’s breath. He closed his eyes, thinking how much he loved that boy by his side and how much he loved belonging to him. He fell asleep thinking that forever was the most beautiful word in the world. 


End file.
